Colors
Colors (RLB) Some colors are known, some are unknown. some i should make up. See, Variations of Colors. Colors (RYB) Basic Colors *Black #000 *Blue #00F 255 Blu *Lime #0F0 255 Grn *Aqua #0FF 255 Grn 255 Blu *Red #F00 255 Red *Fuschia #F0F 255 Red 255 Blu *Yellow #FF0 255 Red 255 Grn *White #FFF 255 All *Gray #808080 128 All *Lime #32CD32 50 Red 205 Grn 50 ZBlue *Maroon #800000 128 Red *Navy #000080 128 Blue *Olive #808000 128 Red *Orange #FA50 255 Red 165 Grn *Purple #800080 128 Red 128 Blu *Silver #C0C0C0 192 All *Teal #008080 128 Grn 128 Blu Boxes Colors by the Recommeded Color Red Colors DarkRed #8B0000 Fire #935218 Fire Brick #B22222 Crimson #DC143C Prism Red #E20000 Light Coral #F08080 Salmon #FA8072 Red #FF0000 Orange-Red #FF4500 Tomato #FF6347 Blue Colors Prism Blue #000064 Blue Aqua Colors Green Colors Yellow Colors Pink Colors Orange Colors Brown Colors Black, Gray, and White Colors Palettes Each palette has 15 colors. Black, Grey, and White #Black #000000 #White #FFFFFF #Gray #808080 #Silver #C0C0C0 #Gainsboro #DCDCDC #Magnolia #F8F4FF #Alice Blue #F0F8FF #Azure Mist #F0FFFF #Frost Tree #F0FFF0 #Charcoal #36454C #Ghost White #F8F8FF #Xanadu #738678 #White Smoke #F5F5F5 #Snow #F2F2F2 #Ivory #FFFFF0 Red #Red #FF0000 #Crimson #DC143C #Light Coral #F08080 #Lava #CF1020 #Fire Brick #B22222 #Alizarin #E32636 #Candy Apple Red #FF0F00 #Cardinal #C41E3A #Vermilion #E34234 #Persian Red #CC3333 #Crustaecean #C81830 #Rosso Corsa #D40000 #Ruby #E0115F #Amaranth #E52B50 #Cerise #DE3163 Green #Green #008000 #Lime #00FF00 #Olive #808000 #Teal #008080 #Aquamarine #7FFFD4 #Chartreuse #7FFF00 #Pine Green #01796F #Asparagus #87A96B #Forest Green #228B22 #Dark Pastel Green #03C03C #Harlequin #3FFF00 #Myrtle #21421E #Lime Green #32CD32 #Army Green #4B5320 #Yellow-Green #9ACD32 Orange #Orange #FFA500 #Amber #F0BF0B #Pumpkin #FF7518 #Bisque #Brown #Bronze #Gamboge #Vermilion #Rust #Carrot Orange #Coral #Champagne #Apricot #Persimmon #Portland Orange Yellow #Yellow #Chartreuse #Lemon #Aureolin #Amber #Schoolbus Yellow #Lime #Maize #Old Gold #Saffron SpongeBob Drawn-to-life Edition Palettes Types of Schemes ColorSchemes Prism Blue #2A0CDE (000064) (42, 12, 222) Navy #3A1CF2 (000080) (58, 28, 242) Dark Blue #2134ED (00008B) (33, 52, 237) Duke Blue #3430DE (00009C) (52, 48, 222) Med. Blue #5077BE (0000CD) (80, 119, 190) Blue #1349FB (0000FF) (19, 73, 251) Prussian Blue #0A1794 (003153) (10, 23, 148) Rich Black #022F40 (004040) (2, 47, 64) Dark Green #0C561F (006400) (12, 86, 31) Azure #0B9AF5 (007FFF) (11, 154, 245) Green #138531 (008000) (19,133, 49) Teal #41BFB2 (008080) (65, 191, 178) Prism Green #3A8C3E (008B00) (58, 140, 62) Dark Teal #387671 (008B8B)(56, 118, 113) Jade #3C725E (00A86B)(60, 114, 94) Deep Ski Blue #16ACD2 (00BFFF)(22, 172, 210) Med. Spring Green #0FD97C (00FA9A) (15, 217, 124) Lime #0BDD15 (00FF00) (11, 221, 21) Spring Green #18E503 (00FF7F) (24, 229, 3) Dartmouth Green #0F573D (00693E) (15, 87, 61) Dark Pastel Green #3F7230 (03C03C) (63, 114, 48) Malachite #2AAC30 (0BDA51) (42, 172, 48) Midnight Blue #212581 (191970) (33, 37, 129) Dodger Blue #31AAD7 (1E90FF) (49, 170, 215) Light Sea Green #68DEC1 (20B2AA) (104, 222, 193) Harlequin #4FFE02 (3FFF00) (79, 254, 2) Bright Green #04FC2D (66FF00) (4, 252, 45) Frozen Water #87DDED (ABD5F5) (135, 221, 237) Boston University Red #CA2C08 (CC0000) (202, 44, 8) Platinum #E8EAE6 (E5E4E2) (232, 234, 230) Azure Mist #F1FDFF (F0FFFF) (241, 253, 255) Red #F72509 (FF0000) (247, 37, 9) The Table References Category:Browse